Surprise! I'm a girl?
by Marina Landbough
Summary: What if instead of being a boy, Izuku Midoriya was a girl? (I promise it's better than the description)


No one POV

For some reason, everyone though Izuku Midoriya was a boy. Neither she nor her mom knew why. Maybe it was a misprint on her first school transcript that labeled her as a boy. Maybe, it was the fact that she had a more boyish name, or the clothes that she wore, or the fact that her hair was usually worn up so it looked boyishly short. Whatever the reason, people thought that she was a boy. And, she decided to keep it like that. For some reason, even though she knew that she was a girl, she had a sense that more people would leave her alone if she pretended to be a boy. And, that was true, to a point. Even Bakugo, who had known her before they went to school seemed to think that she was a he. When it turned out that she was quirkless and Bakugou started to bully her, she knew that she couldn't tell him, otherwise he'd be even angrier at her for lying to him. Though, she'd be lying if she said she preferred dressing and acting like a boy. Call her a girly-girl, but she loved dresses and even though she wanted to be a hero, she had also considered doing a fashionable line of tech support for heroes and civilians.

The first time anyone thought any differently was Recovery Girl. She had been in the infirmary many times at this point in just her first year, she had accepted that Recovery Girl would get suspicious. Luckily, her costume had never been burned to the point that the bindings were revealed, but she still knew that Recovery Girl was suspicious of her. She couldn't tell you why she was so afraid of everyone finding out, but she figured part of it came from the fact that no one other than her mother and any doctors she went to see knew that she was actually a girl. And it's not like any of her classmates had ever found out because when she went shopping she avoided confrontation like the plague. She also looked enough like a boy other than her hair, which she kept pinned up because she didn't want to cut it, it was too beautiful and she loved long hair.

The next person who was suspicious was Ochako. She had accidentally barged in one day when it was just them in the building and Izuku had been changing. When she had come in, the two had just stared at each other, not sure of what to do. Izuku stared because she knew Ochako had seen her, and Ochako because she was trying to process what on earth she was seeing. "D-Deku! A-are you a… a girl?" She had asked, stuttering.

Izuku had sighed, knowing she couldn't deny it and said, "yes… I-I'm a girl. B-but you c-can't tell anyone! Especially Kacchan! I-if he finds out I-I.. I don't know h-how he w-would react."

Ochako seemed to be unsure of how to react. She just kept staring at Izuku, seeming too shocked to do anything. After a long moment, she shook her head and practically screamed, "DEKU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?!"

Izuku flinches ad she looks a little guilty. "W-well, my whole life people thought that I was a girl…" She began, and told Ochako what she could of her story, leaving out the bit about how she actually got her powers, and instead saying she was just a really late bloomer and didn't get them until the villain attack. After that, her and Ochako became very good friends. Now that the girl knew her secret, she became even more protective of her. No one understood it, and even when she was asked Ochako didn't say anything, refusing to give up her friends secret. Behind closed doors, they built up a sister-like bond, often talking about makeup and crushes and ogling over the fashionable support gear Izuku came up with. She got especially curious when she learned that Izuku had made her glasses herself and was shocked to learn that she wore contacts.

The next one who found out, as it happened, was Shinso. After their match in the sports festival, Izuku had been tackled by Ochako and they were in the process of talking about her upcoming match, when they heard a voice call out, "Midoriya."

Looking up, they saw that it was Shinso, the one Izuku had just beaten. Surprised, she replied by saying, "Shinso, what can I do for you?"

When he approached them, he bluntly said, "are you a girl?"

She blanched and Ochako stood up defensively. "I'm guessing from the way your face just went red, I was right in my assumption. I… I came to apologize," he said, bowing a little.

They both sat there, shocked. "W-whatever for Shinso-san?" Izuku asked, confused.

At this, he suddenly blushed and told her, "well, when we were fighting my hand, um.. My hand hit your chest…"

He trailed off, and both Izuku and Shinso blushed. Ochako looked between them, then started dying of laughter. "Oh my god, Izuku that's so funny!" She said, tears running down her face.

Blushing, she quietly snapped, "no it's not."

Turning to Shinso, she said, "please don't tell anyone. I'm sorry that this happened but… I can't have anyone else knowing."

He nodded, then, to everyone's surprise, he reached out and gave her a hug. "Thank you," he said softly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

She just blushed and nodded, showing him she understood. After that day, she gained another friend, and protector. They could often be found spending time together, becoming like siblings and protecting her secret. The teachers, having noticed this, got suspicious. Why would these students start spending time together? But, luckily for Izuku, they decided to just put it down to them having met and formed a friendship.

As it so happened, the next person who found out was Fumikage Tokoyami. They were out on patrol one night as a part of a school exercise when they were attacked by a small time villain with a fire quirk. It wasn't that hard to take him down, but in the process, some of her costume had been burned and unbeknownst to her, exposed her secret. Somehow, she managed to make it through the witness reports and talking to the police without anyone noticing, though, it was still smoky out and things hadn't quite calmed down yet. No one took any notice of it until Tokoyami looked over and was about to say something when his jaw dropped. Noticing this, she got a frown on her face. "What's wrong Tokoyami?" She asked, concerned.

When she saw where he was staring, she looked down. It took a moment for her brain to process the information it was seeing, but then, she let out a small squeak and covered her chest, blushing a bright, cherry red. Since she had hit puberty and had grown more into her body she had taken to binding her chest, in an effort to try and keep it hidden, and she was grateful that that hadn't been exposed as well. "W-what? H-how are you…?" Tokoyami stuttered.

She looked away, still blushing and said, "I've always been a girl."

"B-but, you-you're a boy! You change with us, you do activities, you-you…" Tokoyami stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Umm.. Well, I always get in and out before anyone can see me or I see anyone else. And, I do the activities with you because I couldn't really do them with the girl's could I?" Izu chuckled nervously.

"Do any of the teachers know?" He asked, still rather shocked. "And how do you keep it in? Don't most girls get… umm… you know…. _Those_ when they hit puberty?"

She blushed an even brighter red and said, "yeah, ummm, there are ways to hide it…"

She carefully pulled down her uniform and showed him the bindings on her chest. "Why… why did you hide it?" He asked, confused.

"Well, at first it was because I thought people would leave me alone more if I was a boy. Then, after I turned four and Kacchan started to ummm…. Not be as nice to me, I figured I couldn't tell him because he'd get angrier at me. Eventually, I just forgot to tell people and part of me.. Part of me was scared for it to come out because for so long I went to a school with the same people and I was afraid that the bullying would get worse. I know things are different now but.. I'm still nervous. Only Och-chan and Sou-kun know. Well, and you now too."

Tokoyami stared at her, not sure what to do. He knew that he-she had been bullied to some extent, her mannerisms could tell anyone with eyes that she had been bullied, or even stretching to say, abused. But learning that she had become afraid to truly be herself just because of what she feared they might do, it churned his stomach and he felt his heart lurch. They just stood there in an awkward silence before Tokoyami finally said, "well, we should probably head back now shouldn't we?"

She nodded quickly. As they were walking back, Izu was desperately trying to fix her top while Tokoyami was trying to take in what she said. How could he actually be a she? He-she acted so much like a boy, it was almost inconceivable to him that this could be possible but somehow, it was. A tiny part of him realized that she must have been lowering her voice. They both froze when they heard the voice of their teacher, Eraserhead, behind them say, it it's usual, dull tone, "Tokoyami, Midoriya, a word if you please."

Tokoyami turned around and when he did, he saw that Izuku had frozen, a mix of horror and embarrassment on her face. "Y-yes sensei?" Tokoyami stuttered a little.

Aizawa was about to answer, when he noticed that Izu hadn't moved from her spot, not even turning to face him. "Midoriya, is something wrong?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

He heard her intake of breath as she turned to face him, not looking at him. It took a moment for him to register what he was seeing. When it had finally reached his brain, he said, in a careful tone of voice, "Midoriya… is there something that you haven't been telling us?"

She jumped slightly at his tone of voice, then got a resigned look on her face as she realized that her secret was going to be revealed. "H-Hai sensei," she mumbled out.

"How long?" He asked, now more serious.

"My whole life. It started with a misprint on my school records, and then after that, it sort of just, went out of my control," she said, still not looking him in the face.

"And you never thought to tell any of the teachers so accommodations could be made?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked up, almost angrily and threw her hands up saying, "no, because then other people would find out and then Kacchan would be mad at me for lying for all of these years!"

When she had looked up at him, he saw her front fully and noticed the bindings that were peaking over the top of her bra. "_Is she… binding her chest?"_ Shouta thought incredulously. As she waited for a response, her hands flew nervously through her hair and somehow, she knocked the pins in her hair loose and a magnificent waterfall of hair fell over her shoulder and down to her waist. Seeing this, she sighed and tried to start fixing it. "Don't bother," Aizawa said.

Looking up at him, she realized she wouldn't be able to keep up this charade anymore. "I imagine this is why you're always in and out of the changing rooms so quickly and why your suit is oddly shaped?"

She nodded. He signed and put drops in his eyes. "You've been holding back haven't you?" He asked, surprising both of them.

While Tokoyami was surprised, she looked down and bit her lip, nodding. He sighed again. "That ends today Midoriya. I don't know why you never corrected the school system or your friends, but I think it's time everyone learned that Izuku Midoriya is a girl," he said, almost gently.

They both stared at her as she seemed to be debating with herself, and neither was surprised when she started mumbling. Now that they knew, they were surprised they hadn't picked up on it sooner. The way her voice inflected, the way she would unconsciously act sometimes, the way she flinched when people tried to touch her, although that concerned Aizawa more than Tokoyami for reasons they would discuss later. Eventually, Tokoyami stopped her muttering, and she nodded her head, seeming defeated. "I'll alert the school and we'll have you switch rooms. You can decorate as you see fit. For now though, we need to tell your classmates," Aizawa said, walking ahead of them.

She nodded, still embarrassed. Stopping suddenly, Aizawa turned back and said, "does anyone else know? Other than Tokoyami here."

She nodded. "Shinso and Uraraka do. They found out by accident," he told the man, who simply nodded.

The rest of the walk was spent in a nervous silence, more so for Izuku than the other two. When they finally arrived, Izu hid behind Tokoyami, suddenly scared of what was about to happen. He noticed that she had put her hair back up and it looked like the usual boyish cut he thought she'd had. After everyone arrived, they looked curiously at the trembling Izuku behind Tokoyami and wondered what this was about. "Well, now that everyone's here, I'm sure that you all have questions," Eraserhead said, looking at the group.

"Does it have something to do with Deku?" Uraraka asked, looking concernedly at her friend, seeming to see the burned uniform.

The teacher nodded, sighing. "Well, it's not gonna come out by their mouth, but Izuku is a girl. I learned this after going to discuss the recent battle that her and Tokoyami found themselves in," he said firmly.

Everyone stared at him as if he was out of his mind. "What? Are you crazy? There's no way that shitty Deku is a girl! I've known him my entire life!" Bakugou called out angrily.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind Tokoyami, exposing herself. "A-a-actually, it is s-she Ka-Kacchan," she stuttered out, looking more embarrassed than she ever had in her entire life.

He gawked at her, seeming to be unsure of what he was seeing. Everyone else's jaws dropped when they saw that he was actually a she. Hands trembling, she reached up and pulled the pins free from her hair, allowing it to fall over her shoulders. "H-how have you hidden this?" Bakugou asked, looking horrified.

Momo seemed to get it at once. "You've been binding your chest haven't you?" She asked, looking critically at her.

She nodded, biting her lip. Everyone was staring at her, shocked at what she had just said. Then, some of the boys, Iida in particular got a very sudden look of horror and embarrassment on their faces and Iida said, "b-b-but… how do you get away with changing in the mens room then?"

"I'm always in and out of the room before anyone else can get there, so no one sees me and I don't see anything," she answered, hiding her face which everyone could tell was red as a tomato.

Tsu looked thoughtful and asked, "so, if you're a girl, then how did no one know? Why do you hide it? And, if I can ask, what do you actually look like?"

Izu bit her lip and said, "well, no one knew because I didn't tell anyone. I mean, my mom knows about it and I imagine my dad did as well, but he left so I'm not sure. I hide, well, hid it because after I turned four, I started getting bullied really bad and I knew if they thought I was a boy more people would leave me alone. As for what I look like… well, umm, give me a second."

She quickly ran off with Uraraka following her, and left her classmates in silence. No one could say anything, because really, there was nothing to say. They had just found out that a classmate who they thought was a guy was in fact, a girl. What can you say to that? At different points in time, several people looked like they were about, and wanted, to say something.

While the others were down in the common area pondering this new revelation, Ochako and Izuku were up in her dorm with Ochako desperately trying to calm down her friend. "It's okay Izu-chan! It'll be okay, they won't judge too badly. It'll just take a bit to get used to," she said, hugging her friend.

"B-but I lied to them! They'll hate me!" Izuku said, crying hard.

"I didn't," Ochako said gently.

Izuku looked up, tears still in her eyes and stuttered, "y-yeah, I guess."

Though she was still nervous, Ochako helped her pick out a cute top and some jeans, also helping her with her hair and unbinding her chest. It wasn't the first time Ochako had seen this, she had insisted on helping her however she needed it. Now, all they had to do was make it through the rest of the night.

Back in the common room, the rest of class 1-A was reeling. How could she have hidden this? Why did she hide it? Why had Uraraka gone after her? Their thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Mina suddenly shouting, "CUTE!" and launching herself over the sofa.

They turned and their jaws dropped. Instead of her usual messy hair, she had long, flowing green and black locks that went down past her knees. She was now wearing rather figure fitting clothes that showed her curves, and the bust she had been hiding. They saw how fit she was and noticed that she looked slightly more comfortable in the jeans and shirt she was wearing than the clothes she usually wore. They also noticed that she was… "Deku, are you wearing glasses?" Mina asked.

"Yes," she mumbled, not looking up.

At that moment, not only the guys but some of the girls couldn't help but think how cute and pretty she looked. And no one in the room missed the slight flinch she gave as Mina launched herself at the girl and started fussing over her. "Midoriya," Todoroki started to say, "why do you always flinch when people try to have contact with you?"

She flushed a bright red and said, "umm… I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day. Ask Kacchan if you want to know."

And then she bolted. Aizawa sighed, "well, I have some things I need to discuss with Ms. Midoriya, so if you'll take care of any remaining issues among yourselves that would be best."

And with that, he walked away, leaving them to sort out things among themselves. Uraraka then turned to Bakugou with an angry, scary glint in her eyes. "I know what she was talking about Bakugo, and don't think you'll escape my wrath for it," she growled.

Bakugou growled back at her and said, "it was years ago Round Face. Let it die, we've already worked it out."

She looked at him, face filled with frustration and said, "no, you obviously haven't! It still eats up at her! Do you know how often I have to reassure her that she's not worthless? Just because she was a late bloomer, doesn't mean that you got the right to bully her for it."

"And? She didn't learn her place, no matter how hard I tried!" he said.

The rest of the class stared at him. "How could you?!" Uraraka raged, angrier than anyone had ever seen her. "Because of you, she flinches like she's expecting to be hurt every time someone tries to even come near her! Why would you do that?"

Bakugou just shrugged and walked away. No one stopped him. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting night," Momo said.

"We should support her, any way we can," Iida said, stumbling over the pronoun.

The class nodded. "Tokoyami, you were there right? How'd it even come up?" Kirishima asked.

"We ran into a robber with a fire quirk and he burned off part of her outfit," Tokoyami answered.

They nodded. "Well, it's been a long day. We should all go to bed!" Sero said, wanting to mull over the events of the day.

After everyone had left, Tokoyami decided to stay up for a while, sitting in the kitchen and sipping on a cup of coffee he'd made, mulling over the day. What had started off as a simple mission to stop some nearby villains had turned into the revealing of a secret that he never would have thought would have needed to be revealed. And, he remembered what she had said about not wanting things to get worse too. That still bugged him, and he felt the need to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. As it so happened, he would be getting the opportunity much sooner than he thought he would. As he sipped the coffee, he heard a slight stumble and saw Izuku walking in, head down, hair covering her eyes and walking towards the sink, clearly looking for a glass of water. He saw her jump when he said, "you'll have to look in the dishwasher if you want one, Kaminari accidentally broke the last clean one this morning."

She noticed him and let out a small squeak before lowering her head again, not seeming to want to look at him. Jumping down from his perch near the ceiling, he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "is everything okay Midoriya?"

"You can call me Izuku or Izu if you want," she mumbled.

"That's beside the point, but thank you. I'm asking if you're okay," he said firmly.

Her nod was too quick, too abrupt, too mechanical. "Yes, I'm fine, everything's fine. I just needed a glass of water is all," she said, starting to turn away.

"Why won't you look at me Izu?" Tokoyami asked gently.

She just shook her head. "I'm just a little tired Yami," she said, though he could tell she was lying.

He decided not to comment on the nickname she'd given him, Dark Shadow seemed to like it anyways. "Please don't lie to me Izu, I know something's wrong. What is it?" He asked, more insistent this time.

She jerked away and said, "it's nothing. Please don't worry about it."

That's when he realized it. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" He asked gently.

He saw her look up surprised, then nod her head sullenly. "When I got to my room I fell asleep crying and then I had a nightmare and…" she trailed off, looking back down.

"You can't sleep?" He asked, nodding with understanding.

She simply nodded. "It's okay Izu. Want to tell me what it was about?" He asked casually.

When she looked up at him this time he noticed how bad she looked. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her nightshirt rumpled, as if she had been tossing and turning, and her eyes were very red, a clear sign she had been crying. As he looked at her, he noticed that she was shaking a little, whether from his hands on her shoulder, from the cold, or from something else, he didn't know, but he felt the great urge to give her a hug to show her that he cared and that even though this was happening, she wasn't alone and that he was there for her. So he did.

At first, she flinched, automatically thinking that he was going to attack her, but then, when she realized he was only hugging her, he felt her arms clutch at his shirt and his heart broke a little as he felt her smaller form start to shake as she started to cry again. He heard the mumbled apologies, but told her it was okay. He slowly sat them both down on the floor against the wall and whispered into her ear that it would be okay, that everything was fine, and that no one held it against her for hiding it. She just cried more, but eventually the apologies stopped and she just continued to sob. This went on for what seemed like forever, before Izuku lifted her head up and wiped away the few remaining tears with her still gently shaking hand and said, "I'm sorry for crying all over you Yami."

"It's perfectly fine Izu. Today has been stressful and you've just had to reveal something you got used to keeping a secret," Tokoyami said, hugging her again.

"I should probably go to sleep, you should too Yami," Izuku said, standing up.

He nodded. "It'll be okay Izu, I promise," he told her, as she started to walk away.

She turned around and gave him a shaky smile, "you're probably right. Thanks Yami! Thanks Dark Shadow."

Tokoyami just smiled after her. Maybe he would get some sleep after all.

~The Next Day~

The next day when everyone woke up, they swore they heard humming as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they got there, they were shocked to see Izu standing in the kitchen, cooking. It seemed she was humming to herself while she did so. She was wearing a cute pyjama top and a pair of sleeping shorts, and her hair was in a messy bun/ponytail. No one could help the thought of how cute she looked passing through their heads. Even though it was a complete change, they found that it wasn't actually that hard to believe and fell into it naturally. Already there was a pile of food on the table and she seemed to be finishing up what she was doing. They almost jumped when her phone rang and not noticing them, she answered it.

Her face lit up and she exclaimed, "hi mom! Why're you calling so early?"

There was a pause before her demeanor changed a little and she slumped saying, "yeah, they found out. It happened after a battle with a villain who had a fire quirk last night."

Another pause. "I know, I know. I think that after all the fights with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, the fire resistance was wearing down a bit. I'll need to go talk to the support department," she said, finishing plating the food she had been working on and walked to the table.

"Okay," she replied after another lapse. "I'll make sure to say hi to Kacchan and tell him to answer the damn letters."

She chuckled at the last bit, and everyone but Bakugou seemed surprised that she had sworn. "Yes, I'll make sure to call you after they decide what to do with me. Aizawa-sensei said that the principal wants to talk to me about it today," she replied.

Another pause before, "okay, I have to go now. They should be waking up soon and I need to get everything set for the breakfast I made. Love you mom!"

She said the last bit with a smile and hung up. She looked up as Ashido sneezed and let out a squeak. "H-how long have you all been standing there?"

"Since your mom called," Iida said.

She blushed. "Deku! I didn't know you could swear!" Uraraka said, bouncing up to her.

"Uh, yeah… my mom taught me how to. And Kacchan for that matter, but he breaks her rules because his mom is always swearing. I take it you heard the message then Kacchan?" She looked over to the blond and he nodded.

"Midoriya… what is this?" Todoroki asked, walking in and seeing the food on the table.

She blushed again and said, "oh, um… this is an apology breakfast."

They stared at her, confused. "An apology for what?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"For hiding the fact that I'm a girl from all of you," she said.

"You didn't have to," Shoji said, looking at her.

She shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I know but… I felt like I owe you an apology. This is something big and I should have told you all from the beginning," she said.

When she looked up, they saw determination in her eyes and knew she wasn't backing down. So, they resigned themselves and took what they wanted of the breakfast. It didn't escape their notice that she had made all of their favorite dishes either. When they sat down and started to dig in, their eyes widened at how good it was. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" Kaminari exclaimed, shoveling food into his mouth.

Everyone else nodded agreement. "Midoriya, this is very good," Todoroki said, eating slower than Kaminari but still eating a lot.

She beamed brilliantly at them. "I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She said happily, blushing a little.

Now it made sense to them how she could be so cute. As a boy she had been adorable but as a girl, she was on a whole new level. Not only that, but her voice seemed more feminine, making them think she had been lowering it. They wondered how the school would possibly survive. When they finished the food, they all got ready to go, with Izu in her new school outfit, and headed out to face the day. When they arrived at the school grounds and everyone saw her, heads turned and jaws dropped. On the way there, they ran into several people who commented on it, namely those from class 1-B and some general ed students. "I see they found out Izu?" A smirking Shinso asked as he walked up to them.

She nodded. "It was only a matter of time before they found out I suppose," he said, sighing.

Everyone gaped at him. "Y-you knew?" They all asked incredulously.

He nodded, then blushed slightly as he said, "I, erm, I found out while she was pushing me across the line."

She and Ochako laughed as they remembered finding out. "Just how many people knew?," Iida asked, seeming a little hurt.

"Only Och-chan and Sou-chan," Izuku said, looking down.

The class just sighed, and Yaoyoruza said, "we should go to class. We can talk more later."

Seeing the time, they nodded and quickly went to the class, just making it into their seats by the time the bell rang. "Midoriya, Principal Nezu would like to see you in his office. And then you've been requested in the support department for your suit changes," Aizawa said in his usual, dead tone.

She stood up and bowed, "hai!"

She walked out of the room and quickly made her way to the office. When she knocked, she heard a voice call her in and she entered. She internally bristled as she saw that her mother had been called in, but smiled at her nonetheless. When she sat down, Principal Nezu looked at her and said, "well, now that this has come into light, let me just say that I knew that you were indeed a female. I'm not the headmaster for nothing."

She just stared at him, but said nothing. "So, what should we do now?" Inko asked, looking seriously at the mouse.

"I don't think anything should change. Of course, there are some costume adjustments I'm sure your daughter wants to make, and her room in the dorm will have to be moved, of course, but I think that she is well aware of the male/female boundaries we have here," he said, smiling at them.

Her mother nodded gratefully. "Alright Principal Nezu. Thank you for being so understanding," she said, bowing.

"Not to worry, not to worry! Now, I think that Izuku has to get to class! Remember to stop by the support department," he told them and led them out.

When they were out of the office, Inko pulled her daughter into a tight hug and bid her goodbye. "Bye mom!" She called.

"Remember to call," Inko responded.

She nodded and smiled. After watching her mother walk away, she walked to the support department and prepared for the coming interaction with Mei. As it turned out, it was much easier than she had thought. Mei had still been her usual over exuberant self, but seemed excited at the prospect that she was actually a girl. They worked on a design for her new suit and talked about the different modifications. When Power Loader came over, she admitted that she often held back her strength. After an hour of planning, they told her that it would be ready in a week and to stop by then.

She waved as she left and promised to come down more often. They had apparently appreciated her ideas and flexibility and had asked if she would be willing to help them with idea planning. When she arrived back in the classroom, they were about to start the combat training portion of the day, and all filed outside. Before she got any further, Aizawa pulled her aside and said, "Midoriya, I'm going to have you sit out for a day since your new suit isn't done yet. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

She nodded, understanding. As they all walked out to the field, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. But then again, one can never know, can they? That'll be a story for another time.


End file.
